As well known, the recording medium comprises two sides. In one case, the two sides are completely identical without any difference; in the other case, the two sides are not completely identical. With a thermal paper as the example, one side of the thermal paper has a thermal coating while the other side does not have thermal coating. Again with a magnetic ticket as the example, one side of the magnetic ticket has a magnetic stripe while the other side does not have a magnetic stripe. For the convenience of description, a recording medium with two sides which are not completely identical is called a recording medium with a front side and a back side, wherein the front side is called as the side to be processed, and the back side is called as the side not to be processed.
In traditional recording medium processing apparatuses, for example, with print devices and magnetic head devices, as the print heads or magnetic heads are located on one side of the passage, the front side (that is, the print side or the magnetic side) of the recording medium is required to be opposite to the print heads or magnetic heads. However, due to mistaken operation of an operator, the front side of the recording medium is often not opposite to the print heads or magnetic heads, so it is unable to smoothly realize the printing or reading/writing magnetic of the recording medium.
To solve the problem, Japanese invention JP06-271166A proposes a recording medium processing device, as shown in FIG. 1a, FIG. 1b and FIG. 1c, wherein FIG. 1a shows a conveying path of the recording medium when the recording medium is a non-turned-over recording medium. A switching element 81 rotates along the direction D, so that the recording medium 2 enters the first passage 10 via the inlet A and then outputs from the outlet. FIG. 1b and FIG. 1c show the conveying path of the recording medium when the recording medium is a turned-over recording medium. The specific method is as follows: step (a): the switching element 81 rotates along the direction F, so that the recording medium 2 enters the second passage 20 from the inlet A; and an electromagnet 82 drives the driving roller 77 and the driven roller 75 of the second passage 20 to cooperate with each other, so as to drive the medium to enter the second passage 20; step (b): the electromagnet 82 drives the driving roller 77 and the driven roller 75 of the second passage 20 to separate from each other, and simultaneously drives the a floating wheel 74 and a rotating roller 80 to cooperate with each other, so as to convey the medium into the second passage 20 along a direction opposite to that in step (a) and then output the medium from the outlet.
However, the turnover devices in the conventional art at least have the following problems: an existing recording medium turnover device comprises a first passage, a second passage, a switching element, an electromagnet and a rotating roller and so on, and the first passage and the second passage in turn comprise a plurality of belts and plural rotating rollers, therefore the structure of the device is complicated; simultaneously, when the recording medium is overturned, the switching element and the driving roller and the floating wheel of the second passage need to be switched, therefore the control is complicated.